My Version Of Cinder(H)ella
by Jamie38459
Summary: A Cinderella Parody about a girl who was living with her stepmother and stepsisters almost all of her life. Then, it all changes when she comes across a boy, a godmother, and...aliens? Somehow, things might not be as 'normal' as it seems anymore...
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1- outside of th stepsister's house.

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 1]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Once upon a freekin time, there was a tall guy named Carl, and a little girl, who's his daughter, named Hella. They used to have been happy together, doing alot of stuf, having such great memories, talking, playing, and laughing at other people injurin themselves on AFV. One day, the two of them were going to visit Carls new wife along with her daughters Anabella and Denaji(but no one cares about them since they have no life)at her old, tall, wrinkly, ugly, AND EVIL house.

Fast forwarding to a few days later, it was a pity when Carl had gotten sick terribly and died from it. And now Hella will be forced to stay with 'them' for the rest of her life -unless she met a guy, start going out, did sex, got married, did sex again, got kids, gotten old, and then died in peace along with their children- But I doubt that will happen anytime soon.

Little Hella sobs beside her father's bed. "No daddy, why did you have to go?" She cried, bursting into more tears. "Why did you have to leave me with these ugly sisters and their mom who is so old?!

"Their your stepsisters." One of the nurses tries and comforts the poor girl. "Also, Stella isnt old, she just doesnt put cream on properly and-"

"This is all YOUR fault!" Hella turns and yells at the nurse. "You couldnt save him on time and now he's dead and now I have to live with-"

"Hey, it wasnt our fault that some of these people were partying and drinking last night and they couldnt find a cure for him. Those bastards." The nurse muttered the last word to herself. "Not that many people can survive from a plague ya know. How _did_ he get one again?"

"I dont know." The girl replied, wiping away her tears.

"Come on Bella, we'll be leavin then, theres nothing else they can do..." The stepmother, presumably named Stella said as she grabs Little Hella by the arm and starts to drag her away.

Little Hella tries and breaks free from her however. "NO! NEVER! I DONT AWAY GO WITH YOU, I WANNA LIVE, LIVE I TELL YOU! I WANT TO LIVE! "

The door closes... and then Hella manages to prop it back open, for some reason. "LIVE!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Stella, who couldn't take anymore of the girls nonsense yells out, hits her with a rolling pin, which knocks her out momentarily, and closes the door. For good this time...

The nurse just stands there with a weird expression on her face. "Ooookay? That was weird..."

Just then, a male nurse walks in all wobbly and slow-like. He lays down on the bed next to the one that Carl was on and turns to the female nurse. "So, did I get called to the office yet?" He hiccups.

The female Nurse just groans and facepalms.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 2]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Ever since that day where her father was put to rest, Hellas life had become a complete nightmare. She had to clean Stella's and the stepsisters clothes, feed them, and do some other chores for them. Hella never went to school, learned anything but serve the stepmom and stepsisters(who have no life), or made any human friends. They would go to church sometimes(thats where Hella learned all of the bad words), the bingo parlor(4 old people), and even at the mall where Stella would buy pretty clothes for herself and her daughters, while she gives Hella a maids outfit and makes poor Hella buy groceries, cleaning supplies, and other stuff. She usually uses the money to buys herself a laptop, junkfood, punk outfits, and rock cds instead. But everytime she did something wrong, she would be sent to her room, which is the attic, without dinner. Eventually, the stepmom and stepsisters nicknamed her CinderHella, because while she was fixing the rooftop, a giant cinder block fell from the sky and almost killed her in the process. That, or it was because she was cleaning the chimney and ashes started covering up her dress. When in her room, Hella would normally listen to music, draw on the walls, or just lie around and write in her diary because she is so gosh darn bored. In the meantime however, she would just hang out with her animal friends, whom are two bluebirds name Bobby and Peggy, and a rat named Jackal.

Hella sighed as she stared at her bedroom window. "I wonder what the hell is taking them long this time... Maybe its because of Steve." She says to herself, then falls onto the bed and groans. "Why couldnt they get a pet snake or spider instead of that fat thing?"

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Peggy tries to sneak past Steve, a really fat and ugly looking cat, in order to get to Hella's room. After going past him, she turns to see if her friend was coming along too. "Aren't ya coming?" She whisper-yells at Bobby, who for some reason was moving pretty damn slow today.

"I'm coming! Well, sort of." Bobby replied, struggling to get out of the Trash can that he for some reason got in. "I'm trying to escape, but I'm stuck!"

"Ok, now how the hell did that just happen?" Peggy comes back in a hissy fit. "Whos the retard that misses the freakin trash can?! I mean it's so obvious isn't it? You should **not** have missed that. But ya know what? Ya did, ya freaking did. And why is it even there in the first place?"

Bobby shrugs. "I don't know! But can ya get me out? And without screaming too, you'll wake up  
Steve."

"Ok ok." She replied as she tries pullin Bobby out of the can which reveals that he got stuck in a wad of gum.

"Fore!" Anabella yells out as she swings her croquet stick and hits the ball, unintentionally flying towards Peggy and Bobby.

"AH, LOOK OUT!" Peggy moves out of the way just in time. Bobby, not so much. "Are you ok?"

Bobby grunts in response.

Just then, the cat named Steve wakes up from his sleep and yawns. When he sees the birds near the can, he gives off a delighted expression. "O goody, CinderHella didnt have to feed me this time." He stalks and is about to go for Bobby, who is still trapped.

Peggy is now stuck, wondering what she should do now. "Uh-Oh... I gotta save him, but how?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 3]

**I only own this story; everything else that's  
mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and]  
enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Steve creeps in closer and closer, waiting for the right time to strike at his opponents. He then jumps to attack, but instead his claws got stuck onto the ball that Denaji was going to hit and ends hitting it. The ball(And Steve) goes flying and whacks through Stellas hat and into the water.

"STEVE!" Anabel and Denaji yell out as they run to go get him before he ends on the other side of the waterfall and Stella follows.

Meanwhile, Bobby was now able to get himself out of there just in time and makes it on the land with Peggy. "Wow, that wasnt so hard" Peggy says letting out a sigh bubble.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Bobby complains as he got wet due to the giant splash that Steve unintentionally made.

"Well sorry, I couldnt think of a plan!"

"Ah, whatever." Bobby shrugs it off. "Lets just go and see what Hella and Jackal are doing this time."

"Ok." Peggy replies and goes inside of the house with Bobby.

* * *

Bobby and Peggy crawl through the doorhole, panting exhaustingly. "We have arrived. At long last." They both said simultaneously.

Hella got up from her bed and made a worried expression. "Gosh Bob, what happened to your wing? Why is it so sticky?"

This, for whatever reason, surprise Bobby. "What? No 'hello?' No 'what took you guys so long I've been waiting forever'?!"

"Why would you want her sayin that?" Peggy asks.

"I dont know." He replied with a shrug, then went back onto the subject. "Also I got stuck in gum while your idiotic stepsisters and stepmom were playin crouquet!

"In the middle of the night? Wow, I almost feel sorry for ya :P" Jackal responds, coming out of the dark corner of the room.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you get chased by that bastard and injure yourself meaning that you always get in trouble every single day!"

Hella tries to break the two out of their argument, yet again. "Guys—"

"Well at least I have a girlfriend!" Bobby protests.

Now Peggy was starting to get pissed. "I'M NOT UR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Your not?"

"HA!" Jackal mocks.

Hella finally had enough for one night. "GUYS STOP IT!"

Jackal and Bobby turn towards Hella, and then start argueing again. "But he started it! No you started it! No you—"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST END IT NOW SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!" Helle retorts. She then lies on the bed, cover herself with the blanket, and falls asleep.

Jackal whispers in Bobby's ear. "I blame you."

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, two knights were guarding a really big castle in order to make sure that no one tries to trespass it.

"I'm bored." Says the first knight.

"Me too." Says the second knight.

"Wanna make out?" The first knight suggests.

"Sure." The second knight replies.

"QUIT MAKIN OUT AND KEEP ON GUARDING!" The King that's named Kuffy comes out and scolds them for their behavior.

"But we didnt even start on it." The first knight complains.

"I dont care, unless you help me think of something to do about Charles' new bride, then I want you to shut up and do your duty!"

The second knight then starts to tease. "Are you jealous cause you dont have a girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!" King Kuffy hits the knights helmet and then leaves.

The first knight checks up on the second. "Dude, Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." The second knight replies, then whispers "Wanna make out now?"

"Okay."

* * *

Inside of the castle, inside of the prince's chamber, was the prince himself named Charles. Along with his servant Rodney, he tries to think of an idea upon finding a princess. He eventually found an idea and ordered some of his troops to go and fetch him his father, the king. He sat there impatiently, wondering if he is coming or not.

Rodney wasn't helping the scenario though. "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bo—"

"Shut up and bring me some coffee." The prince orders.

"Whatever." Rodney responds dolefully as he leaves the room.

Kuffy arrives soon after. "So, hows it going son? Have you thought of any ideas?"

"Yea duh, thats why I sent you here."

"Oh." The king clears his throat. "So, what is this 'idea' that you thought of?"

"I'm going to make a royal ball and shall invite all of the girls there. And the one that I like shall be my bride.

"Thats brilliant!" The king replies, so joyfully. "Now what?"

"Why get prepared for the party of course, it'll start at 7pm-3am.

Rodney comes back in the room with the coffee. "Heres ur coffee, blah blah blah." He announces, sounding awfully irritated. Can't say I blame him.

"Ah Rodney, there is somethin else I'd like for you to do today." Charles started off.

"Whats that?"

Charles brings in a huge stack of invitations, and gives them all to him. "Go and invite every single one to the ball tonight, especially the ladies."

Kuffy was a bit confused though. "But I thought you said that you—"

"Now be gone, both of you." The prince interrupts. "I'd like to have some peace and quiet please."

"Sure thing son."

"Great, can I use the carriage?" Rodney, feeling a little hopeful asks.

Charles sighes in disbelief. "Yes"

"Yes!"

"And no U cannot drive."

"Damn it."

"Now go." Charles says one last time before they actually do leave.

Charles takes a drink of his cup and then spits it back out. He gruntles at the taste that his servant gave him, but then shakes his head. "No, I musnt worry about that right now. After all, I got a ball to prepare, and tonight, I will find my beloved." He grins and laughs silently.

* * *

To Be Continued in part 4...


	4. Chapter 4

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 4]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Later that night, back at the castle, Hella was forced to get out her bed in order to clean and set up dinner for her stepmother and stepsisters. While doing so, a knock is heard from the front door. "THE DOORS ALIVE!" Anabella gets up in a panic and hides under the kitchen table.

"No it's not you idiot," Denaji retorts. "Someone's just outside of the door."

"Oh." Anabel gets out from under the table and goes toward the door. "I'll go get it."

"No, I'll go get it!" Denaji blocks her path.

"No, I wanna get it!" The two stepsisters then proceed to each other up.

Hella groans and walks past the two over to the door. She then opens it and sees a red-headed boy in some smelly and teared up tuxedo. He looked like he was trying to ask her out or something. "What do you want?" She coldly asks.

"Oh." He scratches his head and sheepishly giggles. "Well, I guess I should probably introduce myself. I'm Rodney, I'm the annoying servant to Prince Charles."

"Um, ok... And what the hell happened to your clothes?" Hella points at the guy's clothes.

"Oh, that." He sadly said while looking at his current outfit. "Well while I was delivering the invitations to all of the girls at the cities, I got chased by a bunch of frogs and fell in a lake. Or was it maybe a swamp?"

Hella holds her nose in disgust. "Ok, what invitation are you talking about?"

"These." He holds them up for her. "The invitation to the royal ball that's gonna come on tonight. All the girls are—"

Before finishing his sentence, Anabella quickly snatchs the invites and stares at them, squealing. "OMG invitations to the royal ball!" She screams excitedly while jumping up and down.

Um, yeah. Thats what he just said, Dickhead." Hella murmured.

But Anabella was too busy squealing that she had no idea that Hella was even talking to her. "I cant believe I actually get to see the prince!"

"What the hell are ya talkin about!?" Denaji runs over and snatches the invites. "I get to meet him, and marry him!"

"No you don't, I get to!"

"I GET TO!" They both beat each other up again.

Rodney whispers to Hella. "Their weird."

Hella just rolls her eyes in response. "You have no idea."

Rodney then coughs for a little bit before asking: "So, you gonna come to the ball miss?"

"I'm Hella, and I will not be goin."

Ana and Dena stop fighting when they hear this. "Really?"

"Really, I find it a waste of time to go there and meet some random guy."

Rodney stuffed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "Well, I wouldnt wanna go either, But I'm supposed to stand and make sure nothing goes wrong :("

"Gee, I hate to be you right now."

"I know, well I'll be seeing ya." He waves back at her, as he goes back into the carriage and rides off.

Anabella and Denaji get up and try to straighten themselves up. "Well since your 'not goin', you can get us ready for the ball instead :"

Hella just clenches her fists. "Oh I'll give ya somethin alright..." She mumbles.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothin nothing, uh, I'll B rite back, ok?" Hella rushes off outside.

"Okay." They both replied.

And so, Cinderhella goes outside to get some 'ingriedients' for the stepsisters. She brought a skunk 4 the perfume, bought clown makeup and suits, some frogs 4 the lipgloss, spider webs for the hair(with bugs), and even mice(not Jackal), birds(not Bobby or Peggy), and other animals for some extras. "Perfect... :)" She smirked evily. She goes back inside to give them their 'makeovers'.

* * *

As soon as she was finished with the two, Anabella and Denaji rush over to their stepmother, who was waiting for them to get ready for the 'gibe event'. "Were ready!" They both exclaimed simutaneously.

Stella turns around and gasps at the horror that she is witnessing. "WHAT THE F***IN HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Anabella tried to explain, "Well, Hella gave us—"

"Enough!" The stepmother interrupts. She then calls out to Hella. "Hella wherever you are, you are surely not goin to the ball with us after your obnoxious behavior!" She turns to the other two. "Come on girls I'll remakeover you before our ride gets here."

"K." They both replied. And the three of them went in their bedrooms to be remodified.

* * *

3 hours have passed, and the stepmom and sisters have already left to the ball, leaving Hella and the animals all alone inside of the house.

"So, what are ya gonna do now that you can't go to the ball?" Bobby asks Hella nicely.

"Oh, who cares? I didnt want to go anyway." She responds bitterly.

"Well then, why'd ya need to push it that far?" Peggy asks, looking all confused.

"What?"

"She means that why'd ya—" Jackal states.

"I dont know, and I dont care." Hella throws her arms in the air. "I just didnt want them to go looking like actual prom girls, that's all."

"You wanted to go, didnt you?"

"No, I never said I wanted to! Will just leave me alone?" Hella burys herself in the pilow and moans.

Then, all of a sudden, magical dust spreads the room and then POOF! A magical woman appears.

"Greetings child." The magic lady appears. There was no response coming from Hella. "I said Grettings." She tries again, still no answer. Then she gets tired of the girls moping and doping. "HELL-OH? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENIN TO ME? She exclaims and hits Hella with her wand.

Hella gets up and rubs her head. "Ow, what was that for?" She then startles at the sight of her. "And who are you?"

"Why I'm your fairy godmother," She replied, going back to her sweet tone. "and I'm going to help you get ready for the royal ball :)"

"W-What? But I didnt send a fat fairy to help me!"

"Shut up!" She yells and hits her again with the wand. "Don't you dare insult my size ever again, got it?"

"Ow, ok fine whatever..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

"But I didn't send any fairy to help me." Hella repeated.

The Fairy godmother replies, "I know dearie, were just like Santa Claus, we always watch your every move. The only difference is that we go to that location to help with whatever."

Jackal pointed at Bobby and Peggy. "See? I told ya Santa was real!"

"Ok then." Hella crossed her arms, "So if you help people whenever and wherever, then why didnt you come to help me before-"

"Oh for crist sake," The Fairy God Mother interrupted her, heavily annoyed with this. "Look, sometimes there's things that we can do and what we cannot do. Like bring someone back from the dead!"

"So um, you know about that royal ball then?" Peggy asks, trying to change the subject before things get a little rough.

"I sure do, and I'm gonna take you there wit just a snap of this wand. "

Bobby was puzzled, "But wouldn't it break? "

"Uh, I meant with a TOUCH of my wand. But first, lets give you a makeover."

"But I already told you, I said I didn't-"

Fairy godmother raised her wand and said her 'magic words': "Pippitee poppitee POOP!" She exclaims as she whacks Hella on the head with her wand.

"Ouch!" Hella rubbed her head once more. "Huh?" Then, all of a sudden, magic dust starts to forms around her, and then, POOF! She has a long black and red and black dress with acessories and a tiara*

Peggy and Jackal were impressed. "Oooh."

Bobby was _really_ impressed. "SMOKIN HOT! Now thats what I call a dress!"

"..."

"Okay, now that we have that settled... lets make a ride." The fairy touchs Hella's bed and POOF! Its now a flying carpet.

She did not take it well though. "What the?"

"Have a nice time at the ball, and remember, when the clock strikes tweleve, the spell will break and everything will be back to the way it was before I met you, and whacked your head wit my wand." The godmother murmured the last part to herself. "So long." She waves Good-bye and then disappears in a puff of glitter and sparkles. The carpet flies up and up and zooms over to the ball, while all of Hellas animal friends screamed like sissies.

* * *

The ride lands on the floor, crushing the to parked cars. And Hella steps out and makes her entrance. "Well, this sucks." She muttered. Up ahead in the distance, she saw a familiar looking guy running up to her.

"Hey Hella, I see you've decided to come here after all. Nice look by the way."

Hella gets shocked and whisper yells at him. "Rodney? How the hell do U still recognize me? Even with my tiara on?"

Rodney just shrugs. "It's easy to recognize you I guess, unless you were wearing a mask or something...?"

"Ugh, and here I thought people were too stupid to recognize someone."

"Also, um, your necklace is showing?" He points at the skull necklace that she's still wearing around her neck.

Hella gets especially annoyed with this. "Oh that's just great. Hopefully, my stepmom and stepsisters wont recognize me." She walks on over inside.

Rodney waves at her, "Hope you can try to put up with it like I cannot do!" He turns to her ride and scratches his head. "Why is her ride so, floppy?"

* * *

Inside of the Palace, The King is busy reading out the names of some females who can meet up with the jack-ass prince.

"Musy mongruel and Lisa Loofenburg..." He announces.

Musy and Lisa show up in front of Charles and bow, then they leave.

"Anabella and Denaji um, what were their last names?" Ana and Dena show up excitingly to greet Charles, they bow down, and then leave(while punching each other).

Kuffy takes a sip to drink and mutters, "This party sucks ballz. Huh?" He then notices his son Charles leaving his throne to greet someone.

He taps on her shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" Hella coldly replied to his tapping. "Who the hell are you? Are you suppose to be the prince or something?"

"Indeed I am, can't you tell?" He says while showing off.

"No, you look more like someone who's _pretending_ to be the prince." She bluntly answered. "Is this a costume party or a prom?"

Charles chuckles. "You sure are funny." He lowers his hand "Would you like to dance with me?"

Hella was a bit confused. "Don't you mean 'May I have this dance?'"

Charles grabs her hand and answers: "I'd love to."

And they start to dance under the spotlight. Hella of course didn't like it one bit but everyone else gathered to see them dance romantically, even Stella and the stepsisters.

"I cant believe weird goth girl gets to dance with the prince!" Denaji pouted.

"I know right? I wanted to dance with him!" Anabella whined.

"Wait a second, she looks familiar..." Stella tried taking a closer look at her, but while she was thinking, more people rushed in and blocked their views. "Hey! Get the hell out of the way! RICO!"

And they all partied and danced for hours, that is, until the clock struck 12. Hella gasped when she saw what time it currently was. "Shit! Crap! Uh- I- I gotta go!"

"But I don't even know your name!" Charles responds.

"I don't care, I never even wanted to come here in the first place!" She pushes him outta the way and runs toward the door.

* * *

As she runs off, Rodney notices her leaving. "OH SHIT! Why is she leavin? Close the gates I repeat, close the gates!" He yells softly to her, "Hella, where are you going?"

"Nunya!"

"Huh?"

"None ya bees-" Without looking where she was going, she unintentionally slips on water and starts sliding. She bumps into one of the gay knights and cause the helmet to go on her(For some reason). She trips on the stairs, lands on the floor, and cause the helmet to split into two. She then runs off to her vehicle, and tries to escape.

"FIRE AT WILL!" One of the soldiers yells out, as the cannons were exploding and trying to hit the vehicle while said vehicle tries to avoid them.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Rodney cried. But they couldn't hear him cause of the exploding cannons. Hella also manages to escape. "Aw man, I am so dead. The prince is gonna kill me for sure!"

* * *

As Hella rides off, she rubs her forehead in relief. Barely making that one out alive. "Phew! That was a close call."

Then suddenly, the spell got weaker and weaker as the carpet carriage starts to fall instead of fly. Hella and the others start panicking. "Oh no, don't fall don't fall don't fall don't fall don't fall- CRAAP!" They don't make it the house on time and they fall into the ground...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 6]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Back outside of the castle, the soldiers all pouted about how they had just let Hella get away. Rodney had noticed something falling and screaming from the sky, and then colliding onto the ground. "Now look what you've done you idiots!" Frustrated and shocked with what he saw, he turns towards the soldiers and scolds at them for what they have done. "I don't even care about Charles, but if he finds out about this..."

"Hey hold on!" One of the soldiers interrupts him. "Don't you know that that spy is... a spy from the evil witch Stelainia."

"Stelainia?" Rodney asked, not looking amused in the slightest. "How would you know this?"

"Because... She flew on a freaking... flying carpet bed thingy."

Rodney replies with sarcasm. "Oh wow, that is sooo reasonable."

The First Knight ran up to the other knight in worry, "Dude, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm ok." The Second Knight responds, grabbing his broken helmet and tries putting it back on, when Charles stops him during his processing.

"Hold it rite there."

"Eh?"

"This girl... could she be?" Charles talks to himself for a while, and then speaks up to his fellow comrades, "I have decided that the girl who fits into this ugly looking helmet, shall be my bride."

"WHAT?" The others replied with horror.

Just then, the King named Kuffy runs out of the castle, panting along the way. After he stops running and catches up to his son, he exclaims: "Are you out of your god damn mind boy? She could be a menace!"

"Maybe, Maybe not." The prince takes the helmet from the gay knight and gives it to Rodney. "I want you to give this to every girl and see who fits into it. Whoever actually can shall be-"

"I know I know, your bride I get it!" Rodney brushed it off irritatingly.

Charles waves his hand in a negative-like fashion, "Now run along. Come on men, lets go back inside and drink."

"YAY!" The soldiers and knights cried, as they ran back inside of the castle along with Kuffy.

Charles follows them, but before he goes inside fully, he turns to Rodney and adds, "Oh and, don't come back until you find my bride." And then he walks away.

"'Dont come back until you've found my bride'"," Rodney mimicked, "sheesh. I'm getting sick and tired of working for that guy..." He sighes and walks away.

* * *

"Mmmm, huh- wha- where am I?" Hella wakes up from that fall she had earlier. She gets up and sees where she is for the moment. "Aw man, I'm in the freekin woods, now how am I supposed to get back to my house?" She sighs, "Guess I'll just start walking then." After a good walk around the place, she concludes that "This sure looks creepy, and cool, but creepy." She eventually trips and falls downhill. "Oh shit! owowowowowowow!" She lands in the murky water and gets up all covered in mud and twigs. "Ugh, This is the second worst day of my life... Huh? She eventually sees a hole inside of a tree and decides to have a little look at it. "What the?"

She comes across a bunch of animals that seem to be hiding from someone, or something. They all scream at the sight of her, but then stop. "Oh wait, false alarm, it's just a human."

This made Hella a bit confused. "Whoa, now who the hell are you?"

"Oh."The Gopher clears his throat and explains to her what they are. "We are just hopeless animals that are praying for 'the one' to save us all."

"Wait- what? Who is this 'one'?"

"The one that will defeat the evil witch, Stelainia. She has evil powers and disguises herself as ugly women so they wouldn't find her suspicious." The Alligator explains.

"Wow, that's dumb." Hella replied.

"That's what I said when I first heard the story!" The Owl hoots.

Hella scratches her head, thinking. "Hmmm... come 2 think of it, I do have a stepmom whom I've known almost all of my life, and she is ugly. Her name is Stella, do you think that she could she be-"

Gopher exclaimed, "Yes! She could be! Oh my lord, what do we do, what do we do? If she finds us all we will all be.. *Gulp* Bug soup."

"But U guys don't even look like bugs," The Owl reminded them, "cause if ya did I would of eaten you by now :"

Suddenly, a strange noise happens outside.

**"CINDERHELLA!" **A strange voice was heard from afar. **"YOUR NEXT!"**

Hella turned around, worried. "Whoa, what was that?"

"That's it, were goners." The Gopher concludes.

Alligators yells out: "Run child, save yourself!"

"My name is Hella, not child!" She gets out of there and makes a run for it, when suddenly the noise gets closer and closer.

**"CINDERHELLA! CINDERHELLA!"**

Hella was running for her life, not looking back and not slowing down.

When suddenly...

She bumps into somebody and screams. "OH MY GOD!"

"Now where were you young lady?" Denaji asks her stepsister.

Hella stuttered, "Um, I was just trying to find my way back home after a long walk and-"

"Well, don't you know how upset mother will be when she realizes that-" A spaceship falls from the sky making a big sound and interrupting the conversation in the process, BOOM! It comes closer and closer until it shows up right before their eyes.

"What the hell?" Hella stares at it confusedly.

Denaji silently laughs to herself, "Looks like my ride is FINALLY here..." She grabs Hella by the arm.

"Wha? What's going on here?"

"Your gonna come with me, whether you like it or not!" She laughs evilly :)

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 7]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

"Eh? But why?" Hella asks as she is trying to grasp free from her stepsister's clutch.

Denaji smirks and responds, "Because I simply cannot let you get away with what were doing, and now that you know our plans of world domination, **WE WILL HAVE TO EAT YOU!**"

"But I didn't no about your plan until now."

Denaji then starts speaking in a weird alien-like voice. **"Don't play dumb with me! Do you really think I'm that stupid? **

"Yes."

"Well- wait really?"

"You're the idiot who told me your plans of world domination after all."

Suddenly, the spaceship door opens and Anabella come out of it. She then transforms into her true alien form and gets out of the ship

"She is right ya know." She retorts while whacking her sister, "You just had to tell her our plans! I just cannot believe that mother thinks your the smart one."

"Well I am." Her sister replies while transforming into an alien as well.

"No your not! You PLAY as the smart girl, but in real life your as stupid as hell."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

While the two were fighting (Again), Hella slowly moves her hand from the girl's grasp and backs away quietly. She then makes a run for it while mumbling: "What idiots..."

* * *

Meanwhile thousands of miles away(Same scene, different location)...

Rodney continues to walk toward the forest and eventually gets tired. "Damn, I'm beat." He says while panting, "And I haven't even found a house nearby at all. Why did I even go through the woods anyway?"

* * *

[Few hours earlier...] "Hmmm... maybe I should take a shortcut through the woods... that way, I can by some time and find more houses faster. Yea, I should do that since those bastards wont let me ride the carriage anymore" He walks through the forest while saying that. [Flashback ends]

* * *

"Damn it why was I so stupid?" He hits himself in response. "I didn't even know that it was still night time! Ugh! Could this day get any more infuriating?" Just after he said that, he trips and falls in the water, losing the helmet in the process. "Aw man! Now I lost the helmet! Pfft ok then fine. I didn't wanna go back there anyway... but I still need to get out of here though. He continues to walk around and then trips on an alligator. "Hey!"

"Sorry, didn't know you were there." The Alligator replied.

"Didn't U hear him scream?" The Gopher asked.

"Hey, I have a deaf ear ya know."

"What are you talking about you don't even have ears!"

"Hey guys!" Rodney interrupts, "Why are you running, walking, and moving away or something?

"Were afraid Stelainia took Hella and she's gone forever." The Owl responds.

Gopher finishes, "And we ain't gonna risk staying here, so we're leaving as fast as little feet can move on our heavy bodies."

"I could swim ya know," The Alligator stated. "and Owl can fly so-"

"Ok ok whatever! The point is that-"

Rodney interrupts again. "Wait, Did you say Hella? Gone? Forever? By Stelania? And who was Stelania again?"

"QUIT INTERUPTIN!" The Gopher retorts. "Anyways, she's an evil witch who disguises herself as an ugly old lady-"

"Like her stepmom?"

"Yea like her stepmom, we fear that's the women who's gonna kill her if she doesn't-"

**"GET BACK HERE U BITCH!"**

"Oh crap!" The Owl freaks out, "gotta fly!"

"And swim!" The Alligator adds.

"And walk- I mean run!" The Gopher finishes, the animals all leave after that.

Rodney starts to run as well. "Hella? Hella!" He calls out to her while running and looking back to see if anyone was coming from behind. He then bumps into Hella accidentally and falls onto the ground.

Hella falls as well, rubbing her head in agony. "Ow, what the f*** was that?" She looks up and realizes that she bumped into the servant guy, for the third time. "Oh, its you."

"Hey..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?" She then whisper-yells at him.

"Well, ya see, I was trying to deliver a helmet to women and the one who fits into it will be-"

Hella then sees something from a distance and it's coming straight for them. "OH SHIT! LOOK OUT YOU RETARD!" They both try getting up and dodge the light but weren't prepared for second one and get hit by a knockout ray and faint. The aliens then come over, pick them up, and drag them to their ship.

"You were so lucky I didn't hit you rite now." Anabel said to her sister.

"But you just did a few minutes ago!" She protested.

"Yea, but mother would of killed us both if we had both let them get away."

"I know, and now we caught another sssnnack for both us and our pets." Denaji replies as they get onto the ship.

They both hissed. "This serves them rite for making our lives feel like hell! They laugh evilly as the ship door closes, goes up into the air, and prepares to leave somewhere else.

"Ok the evil laughing is really starting to get irritating and old now..." Denaji lampshades.

"Ya think?" Her sister for once agrees.

The ship eventually moves on up and leaves toward their destination...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 8]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Meanwhile in the evil alien ship thingy, our unusual heroes (So far) are still unconscious as they- never mind the girl's waking up...

Anyways, Hella slowly opens her eyes, mutters something incoherent, (Don't ask what) and then fully wakes up. She looks around and finds herself tied up with Rodney who is also awake from being knocked out, but is now taking a nap.

"Psst, Hey! Hey Rodney! Wake up! Wake up U idiot!" She whisper-yells at him, but still snores in the process. So Hella decides to kick him in order to wake him up.

"OW! What'd ya do that for?"

"Shush, not so loud! Do you want the alien freaks to hear us?"

"Oh, no." He bluntly stated. He takes a look around the ship before asking: "Hey, where are we anyway?"

"Look at the door, idiot."

He looks at the door that is still opened, and it says "Prisoner Room #1". "Number 1? You mean there's more doors? They must have token more people as prisoners then."

Hella turns away in disgust. "Yea, that's exactly what I was thinking." She turns back to Rodney. "But in order for us to find out-"

"Did U hear somthing?" Ana asks her sister.

"No." Her sister replies.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I AIN'T LYING OR NOTHING!"

"Oh yeah?" The alien presses the autopilot button and beats up her sister*

"Huh. Ok, that's awkward." Hella bluntly states, then turns to Rodney with her determined look on her face. "Anyway, as I was sayin, in order to figure out if they took more prisoners, we'll need to un tie ourselves, avoid these sleepin things down below, and sneak around the ship to see if we can find any clues."

'"Wow, thats long..."

"Pay attention dimwit!" The 'animals' nearly wake up from the response.

Rodney protests, "Well if you make another loud noise, they'll wake up and—"

"Just think of something quick, ok?" She interrupts. They both start to think. And while doing so, they then notice an animal popping out of the door crack.

"Jackal?"

"Yo! What's up Hella?"

"How did U—"

The 'animals' eventually manage to wake up and start snarling at Jackal.

"Aw shit, Ill explain it to you later, just find a way to untie yourselves!" He yells out and makes a run for it while the beasts chase him around the room.

"Hey I got it!" Rodney exclaims. "How about we make Jackal—"

"If he unties us then the beasts would follow him and then they'll pounce on us and KILL US!" Hella coldly replies to his suggestion, "THINK!"

"Um, that wasnt what I was gonna say though."

"Oh really? Then what was it you were going to say?"

"Well, maybe he could go back through the door crack and the beasts would chase them there and—"

"Yea, and the aliens would chase them down and then once we sneak around we won't know which direction they would come from!" She said in a sarcastic manner.

"Well its at least worth a shot." Rodney protested. He then calls out to the mouse while he's still running. "Hey Jackeal—"

"Its Jackal!" Jackal corrected him, "And I already know about your plan."

"So are ya gonna do it?"

Jackal thinks about it for a moment, and then answers: "Ah, what the hell, I'm in on it."

He runs through the crack between the doors and the beasts break through and chase them. The aliens eventually take notice of this while fighting.

"What the f**k are you doing not guarding the prisoners in the prisoner room!?" Ana snapped.

"We do need a better name for the rooms actually." Denaji stated.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we've gotta get these dog- things before we arrive!"

"At where?"

"Stelainia's castle, duh! And if she sees this were toast!"

"I like toast :P"

"SHUT UP AND GET THEM ALREADY!" She barks back at her; the two split up and search and chase the beasts down.

"That should give us some time." Rodney announced.

"Well, yea. But now what do we do?" Hella asked. Suddenly, someone starts screaming at the top of their lungs. Hella seemed to have noticed and had gotten shocked by it. "Huh? Did you hear that? That sounded like a bird."

"A what? And now you can hear it?"

"Did you hear it before and _not_ tell me?" She asked, bitterly annoyed right now.

"What? I was just saying man. Sheesh..."

* * *

To Be Continued in part 9...


	9. Chapter 9

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 9]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please [try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

"No, I'm serious you idiot! Now shut up and listen..." Hella exclaims. As they both listen in on the sound of where that screaming was coming from.

It suddenly starts up again a bit later. "I WANT TO LIVE! LIVE I TELL YA! LIVE!" It sounded almost like Bobby's voice.

And that's when Hella realized something: "Hey, thats what I said a long time ago."

Rodney was shocked, "Wow, you sure weren't kidding when you said that-"

"Of course I wasnt kidding you dimwit! Now lets get out of here before something bad happens to them." She retorts as she tries to struggle her way out of there.

"Wait, them?"

"Bobby and Peggy, two of my only friends in this freaking planet! Hey, are ya gonna do something or  
what?"

"Oh, yea, right." He replies while struggling out of there with her. He then thinks up an idea. "Hey, I know what we can do."

"You want me to kick you so hard until you start peeing and makes a hole through the ropes and then we break free?" Hella coldly suggested. "Actually yeah, lets do that... do you need to go?"

"That wasnt what I was gonna-" The black-haired doesn't listen to that last part and starts kicking Rodney. "Ouch! Hey! Stop that! WAIT!"

"Ugh, What?" Hella asks, sounding annoyed right now.

"How about we just move from side to side until the rope drops, ya know, like the chandeliers."

"Pretty good, but I kinda like my other idea better."

"Why?"

"Cause I get to kick you when you don't see somethin coming" She responds with another kick.

"Ouch! Hey knock it off!"

"What? I find it pretty funny, even though I ain't a fan of comedy shows."

"Just help me so we can save Ur animal friends!" Rodney barked back at her.

"Ok ok, I was just messin with ya, sheesh!"

After arguing, the two move from side to side like a chandelier, just like what Rodney had said in his 'plan'. After a few seconds went by, the rope started to break and stretch.

Rodney takes notice of this. "Hey its working, keep it up!" He shouted out as they continued to move from side to side, until finally, the rope snaps apart and they both fall down to the ground. They untie themselves and then get up.

"Well, I gotta give ya credit boy, you really _do_ think a step ahead." Hella compliments (for once) as she dusts off the dust on her clothes.

"Ah, it was nothing." Rodney scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Come on, lets go find Bob, Peg, and some other people."

"Yeah _if_ theres more people..." She replies while leaving the room with Rodney.

* * *

They eventually run toward a fork in the road at the spaceship hallways.

"Ok, now lets split up. It'll be much easier to find them and some other prisoners." Hella suggests, as she throws a walkie talkie at her temporary partner. "Here, we'll use these to communicate with each other. Once we find something or someone interesting, or have any problems, we talk on here and give out the info or the situation. Any questions?"

Rodney raises his hand.

"What?"

"Where exactly did U get these walkie talkies?"

"Oh, that. I Stole it from those alien geeks near the drivers seat :P"

"Impressive, I think..."

"Quit startlin around! Every second counts, so lets move out!" Hella yells out as she runs in one direction.

Rodney simply [just] shrugs and goes through the other path.

And now, the real danger[And adventure] was about to begin...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 1]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

Meanwhile in the boiler room, the two alien sister were STILL trying to get back their dogs from causing any more havoc. Oh boy...

"Ah! Did U get him?" Anabella asked her sister.

"Urgh, almost..." Denaji replied.

The alien dogs keep running around until they finally catch'em.

"Gotcha!" They both said in unison as they slap each other with their hands in the air "OUCH! Not so hard, damn it!"

Suddenly, a hologram shows up before their presence. "What is the hold up?"

She barked at the two. The aliens turn to the hologram and bow before her. "Were sorry bout that mo- I mean master." Dena said.

"Yeah, we had to take care of these idiot mutts before we did anything else." Ana added.

"I dont care about the excuses you amateurs make up all the time!" The hologram snapped, "I just want you to show up with the prisoners so we(And by we I mean me) can finish the recital(Or profehcy) or else I'll-"

"Don't worry, well show up soon." Ana interrupted.

"Yeah." Dena agreed.

"Do not interupt me, EVER!"

The two girls swallow hard. "Were sorry."

"So, are the prisoners doing well?"

"Course."

"Go check."

"But we already-"

"GO CHECK, AGAIN!"

The aliens gulp again. "Ok."

And with that, the hologram disappears and they both sigh in relief.

"Come on Dena, lets go see what there doing." Anabella said.

"And see if they escaped or not." Denaji added. They both leave after their agreement soon after.

* * *

While walking through the hallway, Rodney couldn't help but smell something... odd. "Damn, what stinks? He said while looking around.

"Hmm, maybe its me." He takes a little whiff at his armpit. "Nope, it aint me. Wait, if it was me, Hella would of said something or held her nose or both. I just know it. So then, where is that smell coming from?" Just as he said that, he comes across a random door that has a chemical symbol on its front. "Hmm, must be in there." And as he opens the door, he saw something... unbelievable. "WTF?!"

Suddenly, Before his very eyes, he sees Bobby and Peggy hanged upside down with a crane thingy that lowers the (Metal)rope down into the boiling tank, which is used, by a guy named Tank.

"Hey, How th f**k did you get out of the cell hell?" The man barked.

Rodney was more confused than threatened though. "Cell hell?"

"I don't know, those stupid alien sisters made up that name and I kinda find it stupid."

"But I thought it was called the prisoner room."

"Wow dude, you really have no imagination when it comes to naming stuff."

"But what about you saying Cell hell was stupid?"

"It is, but its not as bad as 'The prisoner room'." Tank air-quoted.

Rodney started to get a little pissed. "Did you just air quote me?"

Tank: Yeah.

"You did not just air quote me."

"I just said yes, damn it!"

"DID U REALLY AIR QUO-"

"Will U just get us out of here? PLEASE!?"

"Oh, right. Now that would be a definite no." Rodney said while picking up a random pole off of the ground, "For you see, I came here for a very important reason, and it's dangling right up/over there."

"Oh really?" Tank smirked at the response, "Well that would be a definite no to you too. For you see, I came here for an important reason as well.**"**

"Alright then, have it your way. I don't wanna brag but I am a pretty good fighter if I say so myself. And if you don't back out now, you will regret it."

"Bring it on then, pointy."

"Well I'd rather be pointy than fat."

"Oh that is it, you are so going down." Tank snapped.

He lets go of the crane thingy(Wasn't even close to dip in) and starts battling Rodney. They first use their body parts to fight. (Well, Rodney tries to hold off Tank while blocking his punches and kicks with his pole) A few seconds later, Rodney climbs up the ladder and Tank follows. He later grabs a pole and they start to fight with them. Rodney is near the edge, loses his pole, and now Tank was about whack him off and into the boiling pot.

Tank laughs silently. "Looks like this is the end for you kid, any last words?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 11]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

"Well, any last words?" Tank says as he's about to knock Rodney into a pit... or pot... of boiling... something.

"Uh, I'm hot?"

Tank pauses for a few seconds trying to puzzle what he just said.

So do Bobby and Peggy. "O... K... That was random." Bobby commented.

"Really." Peggy added.

"Yeah, I mean come on man, you don't have anything better to say besides 'I'm hot'?" Tank argued.

"Well no. I was in a freaking hurry man, what do you expect me to say? Also, I don't think you're hot at all."

"Weird. Anyways, its time to say buh-bye!"

But before Tank got the chance to knock him off, Rodney moved over to the sides and jumped on the rails.

"Hey, what are ya-"

Rodney salutes to the guy.

"You aint thinkin about-" Rod then jumps on the metal rope and slowly crawls down to where Bobby and Peggy are. He grabs a flamethrower from out of nowhere and turns it on in a light beam mode(thankfully not full blast) in order to cut through the ropes.

"Thanks for saving us." Peggy said as soon as she and Bobby break/slip free from the tight metal.

"No prob." Rodney replied.

"Hey, where'd ya get the flamethrower?" Bobby asked curiosly.

"Stole it from the alien dudettes, but I didn't want Hella 2 no about it cause she might get jealous and had beaten the livin hell outta me and stole it from me and-"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Peggy yelled out.

Rodney realizes that he fully cutted through and was in midair.

"Oh crap." He starts to fall and scream, until Bobby and Peggy grab him and try carry him away. He sighed in relief and looked up toward the birds. "Thanks you guys."

"Don't thank us yet." Bobby said while huffing and puffing.

"God dude, what have U been eating?" Peggy complained.

"Some roast beef, chicken, and pizza-"

"Hey, U get back here right now!" Tank called from afar. "I'm not done with you creeps!"

He runs downstairs, slips on something, and falls downstairs. "OUCH EE AH OOH AH!" He repeated until falling on flat land, and watching them get away.

While doing so, and smells something fishy other than the boiling pots. He touches the liquid from his head and smells it. "Bird pee? I thought they only poop." It took a short pause before he faints on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different kind of hallway, Hella was still trying to look for her bird friends out in the hallway, unaware that Rodney had already done such thing...

"Hmmm, its quiet, too quiet." She reads a danger sign telling them that the room was dangerous.

"Those idiots, did they really think Im that that stupid? Ah well, let's just see what lies beyond this door."

She spits on the floor, and opens the door. When she enters a room, everything was pitch black. She looks around when all of a sudden, the door closes Bbhind her.

She then heard a giggling noise and saw a shadow. She saw under the (Only)light was a cute happy little fuzzball. _'Oh great, another idiotic toy 2 irritate me. Things cant possibly get any worse...'_ She sighed.

Just then, after she thought of it, a weird girl in a pink fuzzy suit shows up outta nowhere with her twirling batonand starts to giggle.

"Why he~lo there kiddie :3" She said in a perky tone.

"Excuse me?" Hella did not seem pleased with this at all.

"I'm Rebecca, the queen of fuzzies. And I have been waiting for you!

"You seem to be happy..."

"I am, cause I have heard that we had some new guests(Or should I say snacks) for my fuzzies to play with!" She then added in a sad-like tone, "They were getting lonely and wanted someone to play with them."

"How nice..." Hella said deadpanned.

Rebecca went back to her happy tone once again. "So, will you play with us? You will play with us, wont you?"

"Let me think... No! I'd find that a waste of my time thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my friends(Kinda)." She said and tries to walk away, when all of a sudden, she was floating, and walking. "Huh?" She runs on the air and grunts while trying to escape. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm using my magic to make you float. That way, you wont be able to escape!" Rebecca replies with a smile and a laugh.

_"Crap, how am I supposed to get out of here now?"_

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 12]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

So, where we last left off...

"Huh? Who said that?" Rebecca asked.

Uh, nobody.

"I can hear you talking..."

"Yea, we can hear U. Who are you anyway?" Hella mentioned.

_'Crap, what am I supposed to tell them?'_ "Uh, I am a ghost, who haunts people.

"I'm not a person, I'm an alien." Reba replied.

"Really? Well, where am I now?"

Just then, she stops using magic on Hella and ends up dropping her. She(Hella) falls onto the ground. "Hey, I'm an alien, not a wizard. How and why did I do that?"

Well she's certainly not a mind-reader either, or witch, or warlock-"

"I'M A GIRL DAMN IT!" Rebecca was starting to get more and more pissed.

"*Ghost voice* Girls can B warlocks 2. OOOOOOOOOHH!"

"Okay, now I'm starting to think that you're trying to challenge me!"

Uh, I never said that.

"UR LYIN! FUZZIES SICKEM!" She points at her fuzzies whom transform into big ugly creatures.

Wow, I so didn't see that one coming. But you still don't know where I am :P

Rebecca & the fuzzies angrily use their magic to try & kill me, even though I'm nowhere in the scene so WHY IS I STILL TALKIN?! I taunt her nonetheless.

"Miss me, miss me, and ya gotta... Oh forget this, I'm outta here."

"Grrr... **AH! Y CANT I HIT UR SRY LITTLE-**" Rebecca growled in her evil voice, she then turned to see that Hella was no where to be found now.

"Hey! Where did that sad goth girl go?" She went back to her kiddy voice when turning to her fuzzies.

"Ri dunno." They shrugged.

"I'll just use my magic and get her out of her hiding spot." She said as she tries using magic, but it doesn't work well. "What th- grrr... **AAAHH!** **That idiot dude made me use up all of my magic! Quick, bring that girl to me, now!"**

The Fuzzies start searching for the girl, when suddenly one of them sees Hella attached to Rebecca's back. It starts to snarl at her.

"What is it boy? Do ya see her?" Rebecca turns around and sees nothing.

The fuzzies continue to snarl. "COME ON ALREADY, TELL ME WHERE TH FUK SHE IS!"

They gather around her and continue to snarl. Hey what are you-"

Hella waves her arm to get there attention and the fuzzies jump on Rebecca while Hella jumps off and sees the staff that she [Rebecca] dropped. She picks it up and makes a run for the door. _'Weird, I didn't know she even had a staff, maybe she put an invisible spell on it or something? Oh well, at least I have it now. I wonder what kind of spell and stuff I can do with this though, I'll think about, as soon as I make my way out of the door.' _She thought while running toward her exit.

Rebecca goes back to her evil voice and orders her fuzzies not to let her escape.** "U dimwits! Don't let her get away!"**

The Fuzzies jump off and start chasing Hella.

By the time Hella reaches it, she soon finds out that wand staff is completely broken and useless. "Aw man, there really is no more juice left in this piece of crap! Now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

* * *

To Be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 12]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

"Well this is just great." Rodney said as he and the animal friends were running away from harms way.

"What is?" Bobby asked, not knowing that what he said was total sarcasm.

"I think we've been around running in circles."  
"We have?" Peggy said as soon as the others realize this and stop running. She slaps Bobby with her wing in frustration. "See? I told ya we needed to go to the 3rd hallway, but did ya listen? Nooooooo-"

"Alright, alright, I freaking get it!"

Jackal shushes the others. "Someone's coming."

The sounds of footsteps were coming closer, Rodney and Co. hide behind the walls and wait for the right time to strike(Attack). The footsteps were coming closer and closer, then they go near the walls to see if anyone was there(Closer and closer blah blah blah), until suddenly... WHAM! They get knocked out. Only it wasn't them who knocked the aliens out, it was actually... another alien?

The others were shocked by this. "OMG! An alien is betraying his own troop?" Jackal panicked.

"No." The alien dude replied.

"Army?"

"Nooooo..."

"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know! Is it an-"  
"For Christ sake I am not-" *It looks up at the security camera and uses its 'weapon' to destroy it(Along with the other 520 cameras in this ship :P) before continuing the speech. "I am not an alien!"  
"Then who are you?" Bobby asked.

The alien dude takes the costume off and *Strange music play* the alien dude is revealed as the fairy godmother! Wait- the fairy godmother?

"Ta-da!" She announced.

"Fairy godmother? What are you doing here?" The animals exclaimed.

"Well, I came to help my fellow friends and save the world from those dastardly evil witches and alien scum!"

"Wait, there's more than 1 alien?" Rodney asked, confused with what is going on at the moment.

"Yea there is. Stelania has some witchy bitchy relatives that aren't even her daughters. She married an alien before Hellas dad." She whispered that last part to the crew.

To which they reply with an: "EWW!"

"Wait- maybe she's the reason why whoever Hellas dad is is dead!" Peggy guessed.

"Your probably right!" Bobby acknowledged, "But we don't even know where she is."

"CRAPETE! DIE U FREEKIN FUZZBALLZ! DIE I SAY! DIE ALREADY!" Someone screamed from out of the blue.

Rodney whistled. "We do now, Godmother-"

"Please, call me Fairy or Fanny. And I know what your gonna ask."

"Really? What?"

"You were gonna ask if my wand has a tracking device, which it does. Come now, lets go find that crazy girl!" Fanny declared, as they make their way to the 3rd hallway.

Meanwhile, The Aliens wake up from getting knocked out.

"Uh... what happened?" The first one asked.

"Hell if I know, but we gotta find our escaped prisoners ASAP or else!" The second one replied.

"Roger roger." They said and make their way to another hallway number.

* * *

"Aw man, how do I get out of here?" Hella said to herself.  
"Face it Hella, your trapped!" Rebecca exclaimed, "And there's no way in hell U can ever-"

Door bursts open and the others arrive.

"We came 2 sav th day! Again!" Rodney declared.

"Again? Whaddya mean again?" Bobby asked.  
Hella happily runs over to them and sort of hugs'em "Guys, your all alright," She looks at Rodney with a serious face. "rite?"

"Of course they are, everythings totally fine." He sheepishly laughs.

"But how did U guys get here without-"

"Magic, duh!" The Fairy Godmother replied. "And we knocked out these alien dudettes back there."

Rebecca starts to panic. "Wait- there's no autopilot on this ship."

Jackal and Peggy were annoyed and confused. "So?"

Rodney scratches his head and thinks.

"And since they were knocked out before, then who's driving this ship?" Rebecca finishes.

That's when everyone realizes something. "Uh oh."

The ship stops flying and starts to fall, while everyone screams as they and the ship fall.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

My Version Of Cinder(H)ella[Part 14]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the parody fan fiction...**

* * *

The ship continues to fall and everyone is still screaming like sissys while holding onto something.

Rebecca points at Denaji in frustration while it continues to fall from the sky. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?" She protested.

"Because if you guys weren't so stupid and didn't get so fucking distracted, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THIS MESSS!"

"Actually, we would have been in it either way..." Anabel replied.

"Shut up Ana."

"I'm sorry, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I said-"

Suddenly a door opens(It's like a spaceship door... almost)

"Jump for it!" Hella yelled out to Rodney.

"What?" Rodney is unable to hear due to the loud wind outside.

"JUMP FOR IT!"

"WHAT?"

Hella just groans and pushes him off. She hears him scream like a sissy, again, and jumps off after him. Same goes for everybody else.

* * *

They eventually land on the ground and see the spaceship crash and explode. Everyone gets up and sees the collateral damage that has occurred.

"Great." Anabella sighed. "This is just great, now how are we supposed to get the hell out of here?"

"I don't know about you, but I'll be-a walking... that way." Hella shrugged and pointed to a specific path.

Rodney whispered in her ear in confusion. "Hey, why did you tell them where we were going?"

"You idiot." She whispered back. "That ain't where were actually going, I did that so they wouldn't follow us and we would get them completely lost."

"Oh, right. Got'cha."

The two walk away to a different path, while Ana and Dena follow them at the wrong direction she told them.

"Oh, that's actually pretty smart." Rodney said as he and the animals followed Hella into the forest of nothing.

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

"There's that stupid girl talking again." Rebecca complained.

Denaji looks surprised. "Oh, so thats who you were talkin about..."

"But where are they? I don't see them anywhere." Anabel sighed disappointedly.

"Lets face it, Hella sent us on a wild goose chase."

"How can that be? Don't ya mean that she tricked us into saying that she was going into that direction but she really isn't and went to another direction?"

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart."

"I can't believe I fell for that~" Rebecca pouted.

Suddenly, the sun was setting and moon was rising. Things were starting to move and shake, and then-

"Will U just shut up?"

Uh, lemme think about that... NO!

"Hey look, its a frog." Denaji pointed at some sort of creature from afar.

"Uh, sis? I don't think that's a frog..."

The figure comes out and is a nasty looking frog beast.

Rebecca ordered. "Fuzzies, attack! Huh?" She then notices and looks around to see that her fuzzies were gone, and so was her staff... for some reason. "Uh oh, please tell me that U have a plan.

"As a matter of fact we do," Anabella replied happily. "RUN!"

They all start running away and the frog monsters chased after them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
